


Тебя хоть там любят?

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Photoshop, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020
Summary: Тебя хоть там любят? Лелеют? Целуют? Тебя обнимают? Ты счастлив? Ты весел? Чтоб больше не думать и больше не помнить,чтоб снова тревогой тебя не изранить. Я вытрясла душу в унынии комнат. О Господи, дай мне короткую память! (с)илиЧто пережил Баки за время отсутствия Стива.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Тебя хоть там любят?




End file.
